To Play With Fire
by Tsuki Shizuku
Summary: Tsuki falls into Tokyo, Japan.Shaman King style!Then assigned to watch over Hao in the tornument.With Hao as he teacher,anything is possible. She learns new stunts,and discovers her feelings for him and someone else...Tough decisions.FINISHED
1. Chapter 1 Somewhere else

Chapter 1-Somewhere else

I stared at the door way in my basement…it was open. I held my breath and stepped in. I was frightened when I felt myself fall, into a different world. For the millionth time I wondered why **I **had to save every world I enter. The answer was summoned from somewhere in my brain- in my past life I did something so horrible I was sentenced to help whenever any world was in danger. I had to save it no matter what, even if it risked my own life. I could die.

I saw the earth come closer and closer, I would die if I didn't do anything…sighing, I shot a burst of fire, thus making an explosion to keep myself safe. I got up, studying my surroundings. My gaze stopped at a group of people gawking. I sensed great power from each of them. Shamans…I remember reading _Shaman King_ and I remembered whom they were. There was Yoh Asakura, Manta Oyamada, Anna Kyoyama, Horokeu Usui (a.k.a. Horohoro), 'Wooden Sword' Ryu, Prika Usui, Tao Jun and Tao Ren. _Damn, they saw that…im in for it now, _I thought.

"Ummm…hi?" I nervously said as they kept staring at me, Horohoro and Ren were in mid-fight.

"Holy crap you're a shaman too!" Horohoro exclaimed.

"No, I am **not **a shaman, you guys are shamans," I was annoyed.

"If you're not a shaman how did you shoot fire??" Horohoro acted like he was smart.

"I am heir of fire and I control fire…and stuff like that, now if you don't mind I'll just be going…" I tried walking past them but Anna stuck out her arm.

"I am guessing you have no idea where you are," she said, I nodded, "You will come home with us…and may you please show me that fire blast of yours"

"Sure!" I grinned at shot a fire ball at Horohoro…

"ACK!" he quickly froze it and it fell onto the ground. "HAH!" Horohoro smirked.

"Watch," I pointed at the ice, it melted quickly amd turned into fire.

"H-how??" he gasped.

"Magic," I sarcasticlly told him.

"Wooow! A magician!" His eye's gleamed…the others rolled their eyes.

"You are a dumb ass" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes, what is your name?" Yoh Asakura asked I.

"Tsuki Hanone," I replied. And the others introduced themselves, I knew who they were but it was best not to let them know that. They still think I was part of this world, **their** world.

We began walking to Yoh and Anna's house. Anna walked close to me at the back. She than whispered to me, "You aren't from the world, are you?"

"Yes…I'm from somewhere else. Amazing you're the only one who notices that," I said after a momments heasitation.

"Are you underestimating me?" Ren asked.

"**You** of all people noticed too?!" I gawked. "You, the guy who always tries to act cool?!" I gawked.

"What did you say???" Ren thundered.

"You're making a spectacle of yourself, shut up"

"Lover's quarrel…" muttered some kids.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ren and I chased them…

"You guys really shoudn't chase little kids, you made the poor dears cry!" Pirika lectured.

"Not my problem, they started it!" I rubbed the bump one of the kid's mom gave me. Ren nodded in agreement and winced as he touched his equal large bump.

"What did they do to you?" Pirka exclaimed. We both explained what they said. Pirika burst out luaghing.

"It is NOT funny!" Ren roared.

"YEAH!" I agreed.

"Tsuki, Silva is here to see you," Yoh walked into the room with the large long haired shaman. Silva seriously had long hair, I ran my fingers through my wait long hair in pig tails.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked the patch villager.

"We moniter the contestants of the Shaman King tornument and we saw you. Your powers seemed to catch Goldva's eye. He has a request for you," Silva motioned me outside. I went.

"What is his request?" I asked.

"We want you to be a guardian to one of our contestants. All the contestsants will have a guardian and Goldva seems to want you for a certain one, Tsuki Hanone, do you accept the request," Silva explained.

"Hmm…yes, I do, but may you tell me who I'll be guardian to," I questioned Silva, uncertain of my rather fast decided choice.

"Yes, since you already agreed, you can not go back. You will be guardian to Hao Asakura," Silva informed me.

"Are you serious?!" I studied Silva's face, noticing there was no joke in it. "HAO ASAKURA?! Can I go back?" I whimpered. Silva shook his head. "Okay…but why me? Why do **I **have to be guardian to him?"

"You may be the only one able to control Hao, rumours say he is going to try and take over this world and we need someone who may be able to control him,"

"Okay but what if I went back on our deal?" I asked.

"Then we shall expose you of not coming from this world and may have to kill you," Silva's voice grew grave. I nodded and bid him farewell. Silva also told me not to tell Yoh Asakura and the others.

"What was that about?" Horohoro quetioned me as I walked back into the living room. He had watched Silva and I talk.

"It's nothing to fret about, you'll know soon enough" I smiled a paste-on smile. "When is you shaman fight going to continue?"

"Tomorrow" Ryo, Horohoro, Yoh, and Ren said together.

"Okay…" I had until tomorrow to get ready.

I squinted at the sun, it was finnally time, time for the shaman fight to continue. Everyone sat themselves in the Patch Jumbo Plane. I sat with the other guardians. Hao Asakura sat with the people who served him.

"Greetings, contestants, congartulations for getting past the preliminaries. I warn you the point from now on will be more challenging then you imagine. Good luck to you all and your Guardians will greet you. Well, actually you must find them yourselves. Contestants sit yourself beside your Guardians," Goldva told everyone.

"Hello" Hao sat beside me. I gave him a nod. "You must be my guardian, I'm Hao and you are-?"

"Tsuki, I cant say it's a pleasure to meet you" I quietly said. He just smiled.

"You look tired, rest, I shall wake you when its time" He patted my head. I nodded and fell asleep. This is gonna be one hard mission…


	2. Chapter 2 Under the stars

I own Tsuki, Saturn and Art. This chapter 2 i guess is just tuning up the story a bit. Thank you to the people who actually write reviews! And thanks Akika! You're a very good friemd who actually writes reviews! Hurry up with your story!!! or I'll swack you...

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up with Hao softly shaking me awake. I noticed I was using his shoulder for a pillow.

"Unngh" I yawned then mumbled. "Whatshappeningrightnowisittimeordidyoujustwakemeforfunbecauseifyoudidiwillkillyou"

"It's time," Hao said. His companions nodded in agreement.

"W-what's happening?" I shivered.

"Shhh…"Hao shushed me.

"Everybody, thanks for enduring this flight. We are currently 40,000 ft above US land. The village of the Patch Tribe is 1,200 km away" Goldva began, with people yawning and complaining. "Starting from now, everybody please, get there by yourself. We will only wait **three** months" Lot's the shamans started to complain with shock. "Please remember, a shaman fight is a coliseum for the amount of furyoku. In that case, let round one of the Shaman King tournament, BEGIN! The object of this round is…to arrive at Patch Village within three months, please hold onto your things, once this message is over, we 10 tribesmen will disappear, along with the plane," The plane disappeared.

I could hear everyone scream. We were 40,000 ft from the ground and freefalling quickly towards earth. Yoh suddenly screamed out, "Ren, this is great! IM FINALLY FLYING!"

"You're mixing up dropping and flying," Ren was dropping headfirst…

"We have to find a way to land safely to the ground! It seems that the Shaman Fight has already began," Horohoro said.

"You're awfully quiet, what are you thinking…" Ren suspiciously stated.

"Well…if you insist…I'm thinking…" I took a deep breath and Hao and his companions turned their gaze at me. "YIPEEE!!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!!" Hao's companions laughed. Hao just smiled and grabbed me by the waist and sat me in front of him on the Great Spirit of fire. "Hmmm…it seems I wont die…AHA! You are gonna die!" I pointed at Horohoro. Everyone started laughing once again.

"I WILL NOT!!!!" Horohoro brought out his snowboard at started riding on it. "At least everyone is in the same mess as us"

"Look around you, some of us actually prepared for this," Hao smiled, gesturing the people around us that had some sort of flying thing.

"Wow, I never expected this…" I sweatdropped.

"When we land, I will discuss an issue with you," Hao whispered into my ear, he was still holding me. I nodded. I listened to Horohoro and the others think of a plan. Ren thought of one, they were to make a burst of mana just when they reached the ground.

"Good luck, guys, I hope to see ya at Patch Village!" I grinned at them "And Ren don't die, no matter what, you promised"

"Don't worry, I won't die, I'll keep my part of the promise and you keep yours. Don't die, I'll be the one to kill you" Ren smirked and I just smiled back at him.

"Love is in the air," snickered Horohoro and Ryu.

"SHUT UP!" Ren and I growled. They just teased us ever more…

"Take care and see ya," I smiled at Ren, who just grinned sheepishly back.

We shortly arrived the ground.

"Opacho, you stay here with the others, I'm taking a walk with Tsuki," Hao smiled at Opacho…who is extremely small….

"What is it, Hao-san?" I tried being polite.

"Just call me Hao, I want to see you shamanic powers," he told me once we were out of view from the others.

"Hmm…to tell you the truth…I'm not a shaman," I laughed.

"How can that be? I can sense your spiritual energy countries away," Hao hid his confusion "You wouldn't be assigned to me if you had no powers or is weak. You see, I have quite a reputation" He winked.

"If you really insist on knowing why they chose me to watch you, I'll show you" I summoned a flame in the palm if my hand.

"Just like…my powers" he whispered.

"Mine's probably weaker but I don't have to use foryoku at all for my attacks. So I never run out…I'm…I'm the heir of fire," I rasped out.

"With my guidance, I can make you strong, an equal to me," Hao smiled at me. I knew it…he sensed my power…

"I thought _no one _is equal to you," I laughed. All he did was shake his head laughing.

"You'll be an exception, the only exception besides…one man,"

"Yoh Asakura," I finished for him. Hao nodded his head. "And his fiancée Anna"

"So?" the shaman said after awhile, that seemed to last for so long.

"Okay…but that doesn't mean I serve you. I could betray you one day," I stole a glance at him to see his reaction.

"I know…and if that happens, we both will not hesitate to kill one another," Hao smiled at me. "Welcome, my apprentice, let's start your training"

"Okay…but one thing…I wont kill anything," I softly told him. He just nodded and told me to summon a fire around me that could not hurt me. It took a few minutes to master it.

"Once you master element fire, I will teach you to master all the other ones, wood, water, metal, earth. Then you will master the ability to manipulate them for your further uses, the power to change an object from one to another," Hao added "You are almost done fire, it is equal to mine"

"Thank you, Hao" I bowed. I had no idea what dark path I chose but even with this power I was to learn, I had a high chance to become corrupt with power and be as cruel and merciless as Hao. _Still_, I shall learn this power, so I may…

"Your welcome, also I will teach you to read minds and sense," Hao added, bringing me out of my deep thoughts.

"When???" I grinned and clutched his arm to tell him I was excited and anxious.

"Right now," he patted my head, " You concentrate hard on the person, but try to relax…than slip into their minds, okay and for sensing…concentrate on your surroundings and detect the power," I got both of them right away. "You have so much potential…it wont be hard at all for you to master **Chou Senji Rakketsu,**"Hao grinned.

"We better be getting back, the sun is going down," I stated, starting to walk back. Hao quickly walked beside me. When we got back, Hao's minions sent a few glances but said nothing. We must've been gone for hours but they wouldn't dare say anything, for the fear they had for Hao was overwhelming. Unlike me, I was not afraid of Hao Asakura at all, I was his equal.

"I'm Hungry!!!" I said out of nowhere, Hao's minions turned to stare at me. I sweatdropped. "Umm…I really am…"

"Let's go find a restaurant," Hao smiled.

_After three months, Hao and his companions arrived at Patch village with no problems what so ever. Tsuki continued to train under Hao's care. Hao also sent some of his men to fight Yoh Asakura's group. __Horohoro had quite an adventure of his own, fighting a bear. Hao, Opacho and Tsuki also met with Anna, when Anna arrived in the U.S. with Manta. Something about a secret technique Hao was teaching Tsuki. As Hao entered Patch Village, Tsuki gave a quick wave goodbye to the person who trained her to be his equal; it was time to take a break from her training. She needed to choose, friends or the man she truly respected…a little too much; Hao Asakura. It was time to see what was Yoh Asakura and his friends were up to. And to make the decision of going to which side, Yoh or Hao. _

"HEEEY! IM BAACK!" I jumped on top of Horohoro as the others jumped from the sudden volume of my voice.

"Hey, Tsuki!" Horo laughed. We did intros since Chocolove was here.

"Miss me, guys?" I grinned at them, they smiled back.

"I see you didn't die from Hao," Ren was leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, I guess…he sorta just trained me. Oi, Ren, still trying to act cool?" I soon regretted saying that…Ren gave me a noogie for it.

"So, Hao trained you?" Yoh asked after we settled down.

I nodded, "He helped me in controlling fire and taught me some other stuff" I shrugged than switched the subject "You guys are alive! I knew Hao would send some people after you guys. Were they hard?"

"Hmm…I guess you can call them hard. There was actually a vampire…" Yoh smiled slightly, a sad smile. "We were about to save him when _they _came and killed him…"

"Oh, that guy. I always thought his bats looked like flying pigs…" I sweatdropped as they laughed, "They did…I'm guessing you guys are talking about the X-laws"

"Yes, they seem to really hate Hao. Since…Hao killed the ones they cared for and they have a huge grudge against them. They seem to control 'angels'" Ryu said.

"I can understand…I would have a grudge if anyone killed someone whom I cared for. But Hao…he can be actually nice," I sighed…what a dreary subject.

"He must have some good inside of him. My grandpa always said only good people could see ghosts," Yoh had such a carefree smile it made me laugh.

"Now you guys get training!!! Hao and his companions are very hard! I see you already split into groups, indicating Chocolove. Anna was here too. They groaned.

"I'm going with my group," Ren dragged Horo and Chocolove away.

"Me gonna follow!" I waved goodbye to the others and followed Ren.

"Ren, how'd ya been? Miss me?" I walked beside him.

"Not one single bit" Ren smirked.

"Your so mean!" I punched his arm.

"Hmm…will you train with me, I want to see what **Hao** taught you," Ren laughed. He said Hao's name like venom.

"Sure, Horo, Choco, I'll train with you guys later, if you wanna," I smiled at Ren.

"Ok," They sat and watched Ren and I train.

"You better have got stronger!" I growled at Ren, who just smirked. He made the first move and used his spear to slash at me. I laughed and made a strong whip of fire and aimed it at him. He quickly dodged it. I knew he would and I hit him in the chest with a blast of fire. We continued to do this until Ren ran out of foryoku.

"Damn, you have too much foryoku!" Ren panted.

"Dumb ass! I don't have any foryoku!!!" I laughed at him. Chocolove walked to us.

"There's a announcement! Guardians may perticapate in the Shaman Fight," Choco grinned at me.

"Damn…now I gotta find a team," I sighed.

"What would you do if you became Shaman King?" Horo asked me.

"I don't know…what I really do is impossible so I guess…I'd help others accomplish their dreams," I gave them a sad smile…if I could…

"Impossible?" Choco asked.

"Well…I'm actually cursed. In my first past life…I did something horrible…I don't know what it is though…but as a sentence for doing it…I have to go to different worlds to help out. I have to do this forever until I am forgiven. I was sent here for some reason and I have to find out and help or…I can't go home ever again," I explained and it felt good to get it out of my system. They understood and continued to train. I joined two people of the names of Art and Saturn. Two brothers. That night Ren, Horo, Choco, and I slept under the stars.

"Ren…the stars are pretty…" I said, lying down beside him.

"Tsuki…if I become Shaman King…I promise to try to help you take off that curse…I may not be able to do it…but I'll try," Ren softly replied.

"Thanks…very much," I smiled at him, who just pretended not to say all that mushy stuff before. "Ren, sometimes…you're such a jack ass," I laughed.

"I know…" he laughed and we talked and argued till dawn, and fell asleep laughing. Even though we didn't admit it, we missed each other a lot.

"She's not to be trusted, master Hao," one of Hao's followers said to Hao as they watched Tsuki and Tao Ren.

"I know…but I do trust her. She'll be strong and since now she trusts me, she'll be a good spy…" Hao grinned evilly, he could be so cruel without any regrets.

"Yes, but she is so loyal to her friends…" another one of his companions piped in.

"Yes, but there is such of thing of using Tao Ren as her weak spot. She couldn't possibly not listen if her friend is in danger," Hao smiled soon his plan would unfold. In time it would, in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ren, I'm hungry!!!" I yawned as I got up. We spent the night under the stars.

"Let's go get some breakfast," Ren patted my head. We went for Chinese food.

"Yummy! I love rice!!!" I happily ate the food. How long has it been since I ate rice? It made me miss home…

"This is really good Chinese food!" Horohoro smiled.

"Hey Ren, you're Asian, right?" I asked him.

"Of course," Ren smirked.

"Cool! In my world, I'm Asian too. But I don't live in China, though, but I was born in Hong Kong," I grinned. Damn, I **really** miss home now.

"You're Asian?!" Chocolove exclaimed, I nodded. I couldn't believe it was Ren's first round tomorrow. He named his team 'The Ren'.

"When's your match?" Horo asked with his mouth full.

"Ewww! That's sick, Horo!" I yelped at him while Ren smashed his head "My match is one the day after yours"

"What's the name of your team?" Choco asked.

"Ummm…Moon Angel. I didn't name it…" I thought the name was weird.

"Doesn't your name mean Moon?" Horo asked. I nodded. "Haha! Your team really seems to **like** you!"

"They're both buys" I shrugged "Let's go train"

Ren's battle was against two monks and some Mexican guy. It turns out Chocolove fought and beat the monks with his jaguar power but Ren caught the Mexican guy controlling the singing monks. Choco lost for not attacking the monks. Ren won of course. Than he had to act all cool and say into the mike that he would defeat Yoh. Than his family appeared with their family jiang-si. The Tao family greeted their family heir with so much joy. Long story turned short. I quickly thought of a plan.

"Congrats on winning, Ren," I linked my arms around his neck, grinning.

"Thanks," Ren said, confused, than hissed into my ear "What are you doing???"

"Embarrassing you," I whispered back "See you later, Honey" I ran off and let Ren explain everything to his parents. He was so going to kill me but it was worth it. I hung out with Horo until Ren came to kill me. Horohoro was always good company, so funny. Sometimes, no always, I wish moments like this never ended.

"TSUKI!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Ren roared. He got me in headlock and noogied me. I laughed and soon enough Ren was too. Horo watched us, grinning. I wish times like this never end, this world and my own.

My match was against another group of guardians called the metal rods. I obtained a spirit ghost called Jirina, she could heal. The metal rods were just some punks (boys) with some Viking ghosts.

"Weaklings, let me handle this," one of them (the bald one) grinned as the others agreed. "Hmmm…you first. C'mon dollface, tango with me," The bald guy lowered his rod with a spirit fire on the end at bone crushing force at my head. I smirked and caught the rod.

"Useless, weakling," I turned the metal rod into water. "Hmph, you're the **weak** one" I punched him with fire at his chest, he fell unconscious.

"Bone! Now you're getting it!" the other two came after me but Saturn and Art's oversouls, lava gods, burned the two.

"And the winner is the team Moon Angel. Anything to say?" The announcer asked me.

"Hmmm…IN YOUR FACE, YOU ASS WIPES!" I stuck my tongue at my defeated opponents.

"Congrats!" Horo grinned at me than noticed my hand I used to turn the metal rod into water was bleeding.

"Don't worry, its small. Jirina heal, please and thank you," My ghost spirit healed my wound. "Now…I'M HUNGRY!!"

"Let's go eat than!" Yoh smiled.

"Yeah, before you embarrass us and yourself any further," Ren mumbled.

"Grrr…" I growled than tripped on air… "ACK!" I fell.

"Are you okay?" Hao helped me up.

"Yup, I'm OkieeedokEEY!!!" I jumped up and tripped but Ren and Hao steadied me "Why god?? WHY?? I knew I never did good at school…but what did I do to deserve this?? WHHHYY????" I did a dramatic pose and seemed to be shouting at the sky. "Errr…sorry about that…" I sweatdropped as they laughed at me.

"Let's go eat before you embarrass yourself again," Ren slapped his forehead, laughing. "_Now_"

"Hao, wanna join us?" Yoh grinned at the others looked as if they were about to strangle Yoh.

"Chill, it's just **one** meal, Horohoro, please be nice. You too, Ren," I sighed as Hao agreed, bringing Opacho along. I calmed the two down.

The meal went good…Hao commented about my training. He praised me a lot…God it felt good being praised but Hao praising me…it left me speechless everytime.

"That night I shared a room with Anna, Pirika, and Jun.

"Yay! A sleepover party!!" Pirika exclaimed.

That night we stayed up late playing truth or dare and told ghost stories. Man, times like this were always fun.

* * *

Man, this story get more hits than my other one. Please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Damn

WaRnInG---Mushy chapter!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4- Damn.

I was…hyperventilating!!! GAH! My mind is so confused!!!!! It was morning and the others didn't even wake up yet! I felt something for two different guys and it's so…_stupid_. I felt really dumb. GAH! I was pulling on my hair gently and padding around the room, faster and faster when finally…

"What's wrong?" Anna asked pulling me down to sit on her futon beside her.

"I don't know how I feel! I…like two different people and it's…confusing." I softly told her.

"Who?" Pirika and Jun asked, sitting beside us. That's when I softly confessed.

"I…you guys can't tell no matter what!!!" I cried as the swore. "Ren and Hao"

"My brother?" Jun smiled "I think he likes you too."

"Shad up" I blushed as they all smiled at me.

"Just do what your heart tells you. Trust who you really do. If you listen to your heart…everything will go good for you." Anna whispered in my ear. And I hugged her, she allowed me.

"So who do you like better?" Pirika grinned at me. My answer was sure and clear, I listened to my heart.

* * *

I walked out the door, ready. I would tell the person I loved the truth. 

"Tsuki." Hao said and we went for breakfast.

He finally spoke up and said something that hurt me, "Do you know? Ren…you must like him, don't you? He…hates you"

That stop me only a second, I felt tears sting my eyes. But I swallowed them down. "Hao…I never said I liked him. We're just friends and if you excuse me…I have thing to do. I'll pay you back later." I ran out of the restaurant. I kept running till I arrived in the forest. I leaned against a tree and sank down. Tears were like rain now. I felt arms wrap around me and I used them as support. It was Hao.

"Don't trust anyone but me...we are alike. And we will stick together." He whispered in my ear...I nodded. I couldnt see it but he was smiling, his plan was working.

* * *

I walked in, they were having dinner. I had stayed with Hao, training. I had made sure no one saw my eyes. They were not red anymore. 

"Hey! Tsuki, where'd ya been?" Pirika asked me as Horo and Ren fought. I couldn't face any of them right now.

"Training, I'm...going to take a shower and sleep...so if you can't find me...I'll be in bed." I quietly told her.

"Is...is anything wrong?" She asked, worried.

"...N-no" I quickly slipped away, the noise had faded when she asked me if I was... I took a long shower, the water was hot. Just how I liked it. I opened the door to find...

"R-ren!" I yelped, my heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?" He leaned one arm against the door frame.

"Nothing," I softly said, looking away.

"Stop lying!" He slammed me into a wall, hands on my shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong, please. Because seeing you like this makes me sad..." I couldn't believe it. Who was lying??? Hao says he hates me but he suddenly says in a way...he cares for me. "W-what's wrong?" I started crying. I buried my face in his chest...even if he did hate me...I still love him more than ever. I felt his arms embrace me and let me bury deeper into him. I felt his neck hot...was he...blushing? I looked up.

"Ren...do you hate me?" I asked.

"What?! Of course not!" He exclaimed all too quickly.

"Do...do you like me?" I asked.

"No..." my heart sank...

"N-ever mind-" I began but I was cut off with Ren kissing me...my eyes were wide and he quickly shrunk back.

"No...I don't like you. I love you" He grinned and took me hand. "Let's go see the stars" I smiled than he added, blushing. "Even though...they arn't as pretty as you...the Moon" He grinned as I blushed. His hand was warm and his kiss was bliss. Just how I like it.

* * *

"Damn," Hao cursed...he had not only failed the plan but...felt something he never felt before...heartbroken. He had loved her but used the excuse of wanting her only for his plan. How stupid he was with this useless emotion..."than added genlty with different meaning..."Damn"

* * *

Review! I dont own Shaman King but I do own Tsuki(my character). Took me long enough to update...sorry, I guess. I did continue. This chapter is mushy but I think it was needed. Please review or me be sad!!!! sniffles Sorry again!!!!!!! Thanks for the support from one of you...Gaara's Pyro RACCOON!!!!! thanks for telling me this story doesn't suck ...that made me want to continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE REVIEWS AND PUT THIS STORY AS FAVORITE! And thanks to my friends who support me even though they like Shaman King very much...heh. 


	5. 5, the end

You might not like the ending...I wanted it sad. They might be a sequel, then again there might not. Thank you Fort Minor for creating this song...and also I want to thank my brother...for letting me have a 4-hour turn on computer for last chapter. Please review...its the last chapter. Final reason why its called what its called(story)

* * *

Chapter 5- Where'd you go? 

Why?? Why would he lie? Why would Hao lie? Why would Hao lie to ME?! Why did he? These questions racked in my brain, colliding into the sides of my brain and rattling throughout my head. It hurt. Could I bear it any longer? I want to ask him but…he must have lied for a reason. For my sake, maybe? NO! That's silly of me!!! Do…do…do I still like him??? Many times questions remain in my head but why should I care…unless I actually cared for him. This made my depressed…

"Hey, why so down?!" Ren hit me on the head.

"Nothing…" I sighed and turned away from him. I felt his eyes studying me for a minute and sighing he sat beside me. He knew in time he would know…I would tell him when I was up to it. The X-laws…Lyserg joined them. Our battles were more or less easy. Life was boring. I was sad. Everyone else was, I don't know. I mainly avoided them…why? I don't know.

"Y'know…some days I feel like shit, and some days I just want to quit having powers and…be normal for a bit. Sometimes I just wanna go home and sometimes these trips away just seem like forever. And I don't know why I always have to be gone and away from home. I wish I could hear their voices so I won't have to feel so alone. I'm such an idiot…even if I could phone them…I wouldn't know what to say…this is like a career that I just can't quit." I remembered the lyrics from a song I loved and the words felt right. I leaned against Ren as he said those words that comforted me.

That night I was heading toward my room when Ren pulled me into the living room.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled. The lights flickered on and everyone stood there, grinning.

"Wha-?" I was confused. x

"It's your birthday, silly!" I don't know how but I was sure it wasn't my birthday…since it's on June 15…. "Silly! A **late** birthday! You looked down so we decided to throw you a party!" They all smiled at me.

I grinned, "Thanks! But if it's my party…it's my music!" I didn't know how they knew when was my birthday but oh well! I dashed out of the room and grabbed my disks and bounced back in. "Here! My music rocks!" I turned it up loud and everybody danced. It was great. WE had a BBQ with ribs and burgers! Piles of candy as if it were Halloween!Then one of my favorite songs started…it was _Where'd you go_ by **Fort Minor**. But something happened…a glitch. I was suddenly warped back…_home_.

**Ren POV **

Tsuki was sucked up into a hole…like when she came, she disappeared just as fast. Her music was still here…and the lyrics just fit…

_Where'd you go? I miss you so. _

_Seems like its been forever since you've been gone_

_She said some days I feel like shit _

_Some days I wanna quit and be normal for a bit _

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone _

_I get along but your trips always feel so long _

_And I find myself trying to stay by the phone _

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone _

_But I feel like an idiot, working my day around a call _

_And when I pick up I don't have much to say, so _

_I want you to know its a little fucked up that _

_I'm stuck here waiting, at times debatin _

_Telling you that I've had it with you and your career _

_Me and the rest of the family here singing _

**Chorus**_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so _

_Seems like its been forever that you've been gone _

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so _

_Seems like its been forever that you've been gone _

_Please Come back home _

_You know, the place where you used to live _

_Used to barbeque with burgers and ribs _

_Used to have a little party every halloween _

_with candy by the pile but now _

_you only stop by every once in a while _

_Shit _

_I find myself just filling my time _

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind _

_I'm doing fine and I'm plannin' to keep it that way _

_You can call me if you find that you have something to say _

_And I'll tell you _

_I want you to know its a little fucked up that _

_I'm stuck here waiting, at times debating _

_Telling you that I've had it with you and your career _

_Me and the rest of the family here singing _

**Chorus**

_I want you to know its a little fucked up that _

_I'm stuck here waiting, no longer debatin' _

_Tired of sittin and hatin' and making these excuses _

_For why you're not around, and feeling sorta useless _

_It seems that one thing has been true all along _

_You don't really know what you've got till its gone _

_I guess I've had it with you and your career _

_When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it _

**Chorus**

_Please come back home _

_Please come back home _

_Please come back home _

_Please come back home _

I felt tears drip down my face… 'Please come back home…' I whispered under my breath, no matter what…Tsuki would be back. I loved her. And that was all. "to play with fire...that's what we all did and we got burned...with the memory of her. Like a burn we can't forget" Ren quoted what everyone was thinking...in a different way as everyone agreed. They had loved her...she was warmth...like fire. Even Hao...They got too close and were burned and they wouldn't forget...The world felt the power run off out of the world. The spiritual power was gone...To play with fire.

* * *

And thats the end. Review. Please. And that's why its called To Play With Fire.

Read "Never Going to Learn", Sequel to this story!!!!!!!! See you then!!


End file.
